Thunder McSpeed
Zero is one of the main characters in the series, Masked Racer Rexx. A cybernetic warrior programmed to take down rogue Viralbytes and Masked Racer Rexx. He was programmed by Professor Ravage in response after the new Rexx’s arrival. He is given the power to transform into The Masked Reaper, which serves as his Advanced form. He has side-effects that can make him glitch due to him not existing in the game. It is revealed that Zero is Thunder McSpeed, the main character/operator of Masked Racer Rexx, who had died after his first encounter with Professor Ravage, but his consciousness was implanted into a Cyberoid body. When he Viralbytes discovered about this, they captured Thunder and his body was remodeled with extra Viralbyte schematics. His appearance was altered to look “human", and his memories were wiped. Zero who found all about this and deciding to want a purpose of saving life, Zero defected from the Viralbytes to the side of good once again and was granted the ability to become Masked Racer Zero. He was killed by his own father, Masked Racer Paradoxx, after shielding Breaker from his attack. History The Viralbyte Invasion Yet to be added. Meeting Prof. Ravage & First Death Yet to be added. Revival Yet to be added. Brainwashed Into The Masked Reaper Yet to be added. Returning Memories And Redemption Yet to be added. A Brother's Sacrifice Yet to be added. Post-mortem Yet to be added. Forms - Triple Tune= Tune Chaser Triple Tune Zero Triple Tune is Zero's form when he uses the Triple Tune crossbow. Resembling his Advanced Battle armor, it powers up Zero will all three Viral Cores and serves as his deadliest form. }} - Masked Racer= |-|2= Type Speed is Rexx's default sports car-based form, it is Rexx's most basic form and his current form. As the name complies, Type Speed helps Rexx to move incredibly fast and perform high velocity attacks. It allows Rexx to harness and control his superspeed. During his battle against Prof. Ravage, the Type Speed Shifter Car was physically damaged but could be able to still be usable. - Shadow= Rexx Type Speed Shadow ''' '''Type Speed Shadow is Rexx's Tire Change enhancement based on ninja based-hotrod. It helps enhance Rexx to throw holographic shurikens and based on ninjas, it is a quick and agile form. - Hunter= Rexx Type Speed Hunter Type Speed Hunter is Rexx's Tire Change enhancement based on police car. It helps enhance Rexx to arrest the enemy faster. It's weapon, the Justice Cage has the ability to oversize and create a jail cell to seal the enemy. - Vegas= Rexx Type Speed Vegas Type Speed Vegas is Rexx's Tire Change enhancement based on Las Vegas limousine. It's finishing moves involves fake coins attacking the enemy. It's weapon, Casino Shields can be used to fight also. }} - Wild= }} - Technic= - }} }} - Super Forms= - }} }} }} - Masked Racer Zero= - }} }} - Cyberoid-Series 000= Cyberoid-Series 000 Zero's new body when resurrected by BOLT. }} Equipment Devices *Masked Racer Rexx **Rexx Belt: Belt-based transformation device **Shifting Brace: Bracelet-based transformation device *The Masked Reaper **Reaper Digitizer: Transformation device to become the Masked Reaper. **Booster Cores: Gives access to Masked Reaper's forms and powers, and is able to boost his strength more. *Masked Racer Zero **Shifting Buster Next - Transformation device **Signal Driver Belt - Zero's belt buckle used to access Signal Bikes **Signal Bikes: Gives access to Masked Racer Zero's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used Weapons *The Masked Reaper **Break Blaster: Zero's personal weapon. It was used again when he became Masked Racer Zero. *Masked Racer Zero **Signal Axe: Masked Racer Zero's primary weapon **Break Gunner: Masked Racer Zero's secondary weapon, taken from his previous form. Vehicles *Z-Shredder: Zero's primary vehicle as Masked Reaper/Masked Racer Zero **Bike Buggy: Z-Shredder combined with the Brake-R Bike *Tridoron: Zero's orignal vehicle back when he was originally Thunder McSpeed/Rexx. Behind the scenes Portrayal Zero is portrayed by Shea Trzcienski Notes *???? See Also * - Kamen Rider counterpart in . Category:Masked Racer Rexx